Masquerade
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier goes to a Masquerade ball.


**Takes place before 'Georgia' and after 'Heat' Own nothing, review**

* * *

It was a lovely night in New Orleans and the La Bouff's were having another ball. Tiana was dressed as a maiden while Naveen was a knight, complete with sword. Charlotte was wearing a pink princess dress. The three of them were standing alone at one side of the ball talking and laughing. If they had known they were being watched, they wouldn't have been nearly as calm.

Standing on the opposite end of the yard was a tall man wearing a dark red suit with a large hat. He held a white mask over his face to hide his identity. If people knew who he was the atmosphere of the place would have been much different. He was Facilier, the Shadowman and the most infamous denizen of the Cresent City. On the wall next to him his shadow, who had chenged its form to match its master, was looking around nervously.

_Why are we here? _He asked. _There's too much light and too many people. Can't we go home? _Facilier shook his head.

"We're here to watch them," he said, nodding towards the group. "Y'all didn't think I'd forgive them for what the did, did you?" His shadow shook its head sadly.

_I'm tired, _he complained. Facilier sighed and went back to watching the group. There was another reason why he wasn't leaving them alone, it was fun. He noticed them all laugh and decided that now was the time to reveal himself.

* * *

"A toast!" Naveen said raising his glass of champagne. "To all of us. To Charlotte and her father." He raised his glass to her before turning towards Tiana. "And to my lovely wife Tiana." Tiana blushed and laughed, raising her glass in turn. As she lifted it to eye level, she noticed the bubbles leave the drink in an instant. She turned around to face the man standing behind her. Her heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold the moment she saw him, for even with the mask, she could recognize him. They mask failed to cover his eyes, whose violet hues betrayed the identity of their owner. Tiana swallowed nervously.

"Shadowman," she said breathlessly. Naveen and Charlotte turned towards the witch doctor, both clearly uneasy. Facilier smiled and removed his mask.

"Sorry about that, _chere,_" he said politely, refering to the now flat champagne that the group was holding. "I have the effect sometimes." He grinned wickedly. "Makes it hell trying to celebrate."

"Why are you here?" Charlotte asked. "I don't remember my daddy inviting you." Facilier frowned and stalked towards the young woman, towerering over her.

"Frankly, _darling,_" he said menacingly, "I wouldn't have come if he had." Facilier was about to close in on her when he felt a hand strike him in the side of the face. He turned to see who had slapped him. It was Tiana.

"Leave her alone!" Tiana said. Facilier laughed and started to walk towards her. Tiana instinctively backed away from him. He grinned cruelly.

"Well," he said, "someone's got some spunk in her. I like that." He was about to walk closer to her but stopped when something jammed him in his chest. He looked up and had to admit he was surprised. Naveen was standing between his wife and Faciler, with his sword aimed directly for the Shadowman's heart. Facilier stopped dead in his tracks lifting his head in mock defence.

"Stay away from my wife," Naveen said menacingly, pressing the sword harder against the witch doctors chest, cutting through the clothe and drawing blood.

"Well," he said, completely relaxed, "I didn't think y'all had it in you, Froggy. Go ahead, kill me. I've earned it." Naveen faultered, causing Facilier to smile. Shadow glided around the group nervously, preparing to attack Naveen but Facilier motioned towards his shadow that it was ok. He looked back at Naveen and chuckled. "y'all can't do it, anymore than your pretty little wife could. No matter who I am or what I've done, you can't kill another man, can you?" Naveen swallowed.

"You're bleeding," he pointed out. Facilier merely shook his head.

"The cut's superficial, a bluff," he grinned again. "Y'all can't bluff me. I can look into every heart and soul I come across; I know what y'all are thinking. You don't want to hurt me. You _can't_ hurt me." Naveen lowered his sword, defeated. Facilier smiled and tipped his hat. He then turned and left.

* * *

**Eh. This could have been better. I'm actually not all that proud of this story, it's a little weak. Interesting thing about the champagne that actually happens in the movie. It's right after the talisman runs out of blood and Facilier appears on the patio-thing. The champagne goes flat the moment he appears. The DVD commentary says it was done on purpose.**


End file.
